Utopian Apartments
Utopian Apartments is a single apartment complex in Comica City, Comica founded by Magnum G during The Era of Great Promise!. Unlike other apartment complexes, Utopian Apartments also sports some of the conveniences of cheap 2-star hotels. For this reason, Utopian Apartments is considered an "Apartment-Hotel Hybrid", a phrase coined by Magnum G himself. History Magnum G was originally named Lenny and lived with his father in Comica City. He looked up to his father who worked as a professional janitor and would often have to go on business trips to other cities and states on C-Continent. They would often stay at cheap 2-star hotels, which was one of the big inspirations that Magnum G had for Utopian Apartments later on. When he became an adult, he wanted to start his own business or company. In order to do that, he figured he had to be cautious and creative. To start, he legally changed his name to Magnum G. Originally he was just going to name himself Magnum, but he knew in order to stand out from the crowd he needed to do something drastic. Comicans typically only had first names, so he gave himself the last name of G and became Magnum G. At first Magnum G worked as a dishwasher and lived in an apartment complex because that was all he could afford. He enjoyed living by himself in his apartment and he soon realized what he wanted to do. He had a dream: create and run an average apartment complex. Not terrible. Not great. Just an average apartment complex which he would also live in. To seal the deal, he would give the complex some of the amenities of a cheap 2-star hotel to attract more customers. Eventually, he saved up enough money and acquired a business loan (the bank loaned it to him because he had an awesome name). With this he started development of Utopian Apartments. Soon after it was finished and he had no trouble attracting customers to stay there. Utopian Apartments still operates to this day. Structure Utopian Apartments consists of four studio apartments, three one-bedroom apartments, and a two-bedroom apartment for residents to stay in. There is also another one bedroom apartment at the back of the building which Magnum G stays in. The building itself is three stories high with a basement area for doing laundry. There are many hotel-like amenities that Magnum G provides for the residents that stay there. There is a lobby/common area with a TV where people can go to hang out, pay their monthly bills and have free continental breakfast everyday if they choose to do so. Unlike other apartment complexes, laundry services are free to use for residents and there is also a business room which residents can use. There is also free internet and an optional maid service, which can be included in a resident's monthly rent. Magnum G does the maid service himself which includes washing sheets and pillow cases, sweeping and vacuuming floor, dusting, emptying trash, and cleaning bathrooms. Reception Most people agree that Utopian Apartments is an average apartment complex to live in: not terrible and not great. The rooms and bathrooms are all okay. Residents also appreciate the hotel-like amenities, however they also feel like those additions are just okay. Magnum G feels like Utopian Apartments is his greatest success and he is happy for the attitude that his residents have with his apartment complex. He has gone on record saying that he wouldn't have it any other way and that he is living out his dreams. In addition, janitors that temporarily come to work there, often when Magnum G goes on vacation, say that Utopian Apartments has one of the greatest and thought out structure for a janitorial service room they have ever encountered. Category:Comica Category:Comica City Category:C-Continent Category:Businesses Category:Everything